A little game of Beer Pong
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: So... not sure how many of you watched Chandler on the episode of bad judge... but he character said... Beer Pong... and well you guys know me... my imagination went Willd... :-) so here is the product of my twisted imagination. Hope You guys like it... Male/Male Sexy time... so umm if that isn't your thing... do not read!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny looked around at all of the bodies that were crammed into the small frat house. There were soo many people there that Sonny did not know and only a few people that he had seen around. He hadn't been in Salem long enough to really know alot of people. Besides, there was only one person that Sonny really wanted to see. He had been introduced to Will a couple of times in the last few weeks and he could not keep his mind off of him.

Will was a blonde haired, blue eyed god, who looked as if he was made for sex. He had sparked Sonny's interest the very moment they had first met. He just really had a time trying to get a read on him. First of all he was an enormous flirt. He flirted with anyone and everyone.

Sonny's breath had actually hitched in his throat, his chest...(among other things) tightened the moment Will had flashed that sexy little smile of his. He remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

_Sonny was at The Spot the local bar just down the street from the college. He was out with a couple of guys that he had met in his trig class. They were just having some drinks and shooting the breeze when Will had walked in with his entourage. They grabbed a table in the back of the bar, just in the perfect spot for Sonny to be able to observe him from afar. Sonny had been hard pressed to keep his eyes off of him all night. But the last thing he wanted, was for Neil or Brian to find out that he was interested in anyone. He had almost gotten away with it, but when they got ready to leave, he took one last look at Will and ofcourse Neil had picked that moment to ask him a question and the question had sailed right over his head. Neil had followed his gaze... _

_"Uh Oh!" Neil said snapping his fingers in front of Sonny's face..._

_"What?" Sonny asked. _

_Neil grinned and looked over at Brian. "Looks like our boy here, has a little crush..." _

_"No.." Sonny said quickly... "I don't even know him." _

_"So?" Brian asked. _

_"I don't event know his name.." Sonny reasoned, "How can I like someone that I don't even know." _

_'Technicality man!" Neil laughed. _

_"Come on..." Brian said, "I will introduce you." "Just be forewarned that he is a love 'em and leave 'em type guy."_

_"Nooo" Sonny said. "It's okay, thats really not necessary." _

_"Come on..." Brian said dragging Sonny behind him. He didn't stop until they were standing in front of the Table that Will and his friends were sitting at... There were several guys sitting around him and a few girls that were giggling at everything he said. _

_"Hey Will!" Brian said, "What's going on?" _

_"Not too much, man" Will said "What's new with you?" he asked Brian. _

_"Nothing new, just the same old shit." Brian said, pulling up a chair when Will motioned for him to join them... _

_Sonny looked around, noting that Neil had disappeared. He stood there behind Brian and shoved his hands into his pockets of his jeans, doing his best not to seem uncomfortable. _

_"Who's this?" Will asked, motioning to Sonny. _

_"Oh this is Sonny, he just transferred here from Dubai." Brian said _

_"Oh Wow!" Will said standing. "Nice to meet you.." Will said, winking at him. He wiped his hand on his jeans, deliberately drawing Sonny's attention there, then reached out to shake his hand. _

_Sonny followed suit and stuck his hand out. He felt an electric shock when their palms slid together. His breath was stolen by Wills smile._

"Sonny!" Brian called across the crowd, pulling Sonny back to the present "You made it!'

"Hey." Sonny said accepting the beer from Brian.

"Glad you made it!" Brian said.

"Thanks." Will said, trying not to be overly obvious while he scouted the room, looking for Will.

He listened half heartedly as Brian went on and on about someone that he had just met, he was getting frustrated, he really shouldn't be here, he should have gone home for the weekend. He had been in town for over five weeks and he had yet to see his family. But he had let his desire to see Will override his common sense. He just really wanted to see Will again. He wanted to see if he liked girls... Honestly it seemed to Sonny that he seemed to be really at ease around girls... But every time he saw Will he was surround by an almost equal number of girls and guys and Will just wasn't sure about him yet. Unconsciously his eyes kept darting around the room.

"You're looking for Will, Right?" Brian finally asked him...

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck with his palm... Trying to ignore the guilty blush he knew was creeping up his neck... "Sorry..." He said sheepishly. "I just feel completely drawn to him."

Brian held his hands up... "Hey man... No judgement here, I made a play for him... Right after we first met... But things didn't go like I planned them."

"You did?" Sonny asked.. "What happened?"

"Nothing... That's what!" Brian said... "Anyway, Will is right up those stairs there with a group of buddies... They are playing beer pong, you should run on up and join them."

"Noooo" Sonny said quickly.

"You may as well... There's no easier way to get to know someone, and get them out of your system... than when you are feeling less... Shall we say inhibited." Brian said.

Sonny laughed... and started to shake his head but Brian gave him a push toward the stairs and Sonny shrugged his shoulders... Why not check it out?

He made his way up the stairs and moved inside the huge open floor game room that occupied one whole half of the second floor. Over in the corner there was a group of 5 or 6 people surrounding Will... Geez Sonny thought to himself... Does this dude even go piss alone...

He ambled over to the group of them just taking in the scene... There was a ping pong table pushed into the corner with several blue solo cups, filled with beer sitting in the middle of what would be the opposing players side of the table.

He watched as a couple of people took turns shooting the ball.. Apparently they hadn't been playing long... Their hand eye coordination was still pretty good. He watched for a few minutes, before Will noticed him..

"Hey! Sonny right?" He said flashing that killer smile. He walked over and clapped Sonny on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Sonny said, cursing the warmth he felt in his cheeks.. What in the hell is his problem tonight... He has never blushed so much is all of his damn life.

"Wanna play?" Will asked, indicating the table...

"Sure..." Sonny said... Heading over and picking up a ball... "So what are the rules?" He asked before taking his shot...

"Well you and I are going to play a game...If you ring the cup then I drink the contents... And vice versa..." Will said...

"Okay! Sounds easy enough!" Sonny said...

Except for he should not have said that... He was so nervous with Will standing there watching that he completely bombed his first several shots... While Will on the other hand had hit all of his. Luckily for him the glasses were only half full...

After about the Fifth round Sonny looked around to see that they were alone.. Everyone had deserted them.

"Where did all of your …. Err… friends go?" Sonny asked, looking at Will.

Will looked around, but to Sonny he didn't look all that surprised…. "They probably found something better to do." He said shrugging.

"Oh!" Sonny said "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean they didn't…. I better go." He stuttered, blushing again…. Damnit! He thought to himself.

Will looked at him for a moment…. "Do you really wanna go?" He asked… "Because I was kinda having a good time with you."

"I just didn't mean to cause all of your friends to disappear…" Sonny said quietly.

"Ok confession time…" Will said grinning at Sonny, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"I told them to get lost." Will said simply… "I thought maybe we could up the stakes a little, if your game?" he asked winking at Sonny.

"Wwwhaat do you mean?" Sonny asked, eyeing him warily.

"Welllll" Will drawled out, "If you want we could maybe trade beers for hmmmm….. Will said looking around."

Sonny watched as Will's eyes landed on the wet bar in the other corner of the room… "Umm Will, I should probably tell you that I am not much of a drinker, a couple of those and someone will have to drive me home."

"Oh, well we definitely don't want that." Will said, before a mischevios grin spread across his handsome face.

"Well we will just have to trade beers for kisses then." He said decisively, fighting the urge to giggle when Sonny's eyes popped open wide.

"Kisses?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, why not?" Will said… "If you ring the cup you get to kiss me… and if you miss then you drink the beer."

Will watched Sonny carefully, waiting for any sign to indicate that he was uncomfortable with his suggestion… Nervousness was perfectly okay, but the last thing he wanted to do was alienate Sonny. He had asked around, and apparently Sonny hadn't dated anyone since he had been in town. Ever since he had met Sonny at the club that night, he had felt that little electric shock that passed between them and he decided right then, that Sonny was going to be his.. at least for a minute.

Sonny swallowed nervously. There was a virtual war going on in his mind. Kissing Will was exactly what he wanted to do…. He just wasn't sure that it was the smartest thing that he could do right this minute….. What the hell… he said throwing caution to the wind….

"It's kind of beer pong in reverse I guess, but it works for me." Will said.

Sonny closed his eyes….. "Yes, he was really going to do this."

That okay with you?" Will asked again.

Sonny Nodded dumbly, his mind already reeling at just the thought of that perfect mouth on his… he couldn't wait to run his hand along Will's jaw. He wondered what the scruff that covered his face would feel like beneath his fingertips.

"You wanna go first?" Will asked.

Sonny swallowed hard again before nodding Yes... He wanted to go first... God help him, he really wanted to make this shot... At that moment he wished to hell that he had been a better player earlier in the game.. At this point he had basically had 2 and a half solo cups full of beer.. and while he wasn't really a complete light weight... He had drank his share of beer beofre but he had been so busy earlier in the day, finishing up assignments and then trying to decide on what to wear that he had forgotten to eat. So the beer on an empty stomach was playing havoc on his balance. He took his shot... And by some miracle the ping pong ball bounced into the farthest cup from him.

Will held out his arms "I am all yours." He said with his cocky little grin.

Sonny felt rooted to the spot, his feet refusing to move.. His palms were instantly sweaty, and his heart sped up just thinking about sharing the same personal space as Will.

"Well?" He questioned, eyeing Sonny questioningly.

Sonny finally shuffled his feet forward until he was almost toe to toe with Will. He raised his hand and laid it against Will's cheek, marveling at the warmth radiating from his skin. The thick blanket of scruff, was soft against his palm. His thumb slid over Wills bottom lip.

Will's tongue darted out, mositening his lips, a sigh escaping him. He looked at Sonny, watching him, refusing to close his eyes.. His heart speed up a beat as Sonny leaned forward... They were so close they were sharing the same breath, just not close enough to touch. Will rubbed their noses together... Before finally pressing his lips against Wills..

Sonny's eyes fluttered closed, his hand lost purchase on Will's cheek... But landed on his shoulder.

Will held back as long as possible... Giving Sonny room to explore.. He groaned inwardly when Sonny tilted his head and slotted their lips together . He could not keep his hands from finding a home on Sonny's lean hips.

All too soon Sonny pulled back from him separating their bodies completely... Will couldn't keep the smile from his lips when he took in the dazed look on Sonny's face. Sonny reached up and touched his lips reverently .

Will's eyes searched Sonny's face.. wondering if Sonny was as affected as he was, by their kiss. There was a ravenous hunger that had started in the pit of his stomach and his palms were actually itching to touch Sonny again.

Sonny cleared his throat... "Umm I believe it is your turn." He whispered.

"So it is..." Will said... "He drew in a deep breath and sauntered over to the table picking up the ball. Pouring on a whole heap of false bravado... He teased Sonny lightly "No sweat." He aimed and lightly tossed the ball towards the cups... And it bounced over and hit the wall... Then bounced back and rolled off the table... It was still bouncing around on the floor when Will turned and made his way back to Sonny...

When Will was a few steps in front of him Sonny held his hands up... "Correct me if I am wrong but I think you are supposed to drink the beer.." Sonny pointed out...

Truth be known he was still reeling from the last kiss and he was sure if that happened again he may quite possibly embarrass the hell out of himself.

"I would rather have another kiss." Will said... Still advancing toward Sonny...

"But the rules say... You have to drink the beer.." Sonny tried again, backing up... Until his back him the wall...

Will stopped right in front of him and grabbed Sonny's hands raising them up and pinning them to the wall above his head. "My game...My rules."

Will covered Sonny's lips with his own, sweeping his tongue across the seam of his lips, taking advantage of the way his lips parted on a sigh. The initial glide of his tongue against Sonny's ignited a fire in his blood. Will's kiss turned passionate... His mouth ravaging Sonny's, his tongue plunging deep, invading every corner.

He kissed Sonny for several long minutes... Stopping only when he could scarcely breathe... He reluctantly released Sonny's lips, resting his for head against Sonny's, breathing harshly.

Starting at the corner of his lips he pressed small kisses to his face, following a trail down the column of his throat when Sonny twisted his head giving him room. The feel of the scruff that covered the bottom half of Will's face was the most erotic thing that Sonny had ever felt. He sucked in a sharp breath when Will's tongue flicked over the pulse point at the base of his throat.

"Will…" Sonny panted "Please…" he pleaded brokenly. He wasn't really sure what he was asking for… but an idea became a little clearer to him when Will lifted his head and reclaimed his lips. He moved in closer, connecting the lower portions of their bodies together.

Another lengthy span of time was lost in an seemingly endless leisurely exploration of Sonny's mouth. Will knew that this had careened a good bit past the point her had planned on letting this go, but on the other hand he also knew that he was way past the point of no return… Short of Sonny himself throwing on the brakes, there was nothing else keeping Sonny out of his bed tonight.

"Come on.." Will said when he was finally able to form a coherent phrase.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"My room." Will said, tugging on his hand. "Unless you don't want to?" he asked almost begrudgingly.

Sonny licked his lips and shook his head. "I want to!"

Will lead him across the game room, to the door on the opposite side of the stairs, "You sure?" Will asked one last time.

Sonny just nodded, yes and grasped his hand a little tighter.

Will pushed the door open and stepped back to allow Sonny into the room first. He followed him in, closing the door behind him, twisting the lock into place.

Will grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled him around, fitting their bodies together. He put his hands on Sonny's shoulders, letting them slide down his arms, tangling their fingers together. He lead Sonny over to the bed and pulled him down with him. He let go of Sonny's hand and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, urging him forward, he rubbed the side of his face against Sonny's before kissing him again..

Sonny's hands seemed to finally have found life again. One hand came to rest on his thigh, while the other gently caressed his face. His hand continued until he had buried his fingers in the hair at the name of his neck. His fingers twisted, tugging Will ever closer.

Will's fingers found the buttons on Sonny's shirt, pushing them through their holes one by one, separating the shirt, until he was able to push it from his shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss that had turned less precise and more clumsy. He had to look at him, wanted to see the newly exposed skin. The black tank that hugged his body was sexy as hell, but Will was in too much of a hurry to offer it much more than a glance, before he reached for the hem of the material pulling it up, tugging it over his head.

Will sat back, taking in the site of Sonny's half naked torso. "Wow.." he breathed, enjoying the site of the faint blush that appeared on Sonny's cheeks.

Sonny reached for Will's T shirt, lifting it over his head. Will's chest was sculpted, not the chest of someone who lives in the gym, but definitely someone who takes pride in their body. Sonny reached out touching Will's chest softly, his fingers tracing all of the muscles there, drawing circles around one nipple and then the other. He brushed his thumbs over them, watching as they tightened into hard buds. He followed the line down the middle of his chest, tracing his six pack, familiarizing himself with the ridges, dips and valleys he found there… sliding through the hair that disappeared below the waist band of his jeans..

Will held himself rigid, except for the involuntary shudder that flowed through his body. The pleasure of Sonny's timid exploration was almost too much to handle.

Will put his hand on Sonny's shoulder, urging him to lie back until he lying on the bed. Will was able to straddle him. He crawled over Sonny, positioning himself so that they were pressed intimately together. He leaned over, kissing Sonny on the mouth, nipping his chin with his teeth, biting and sucking his way across to his ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth. "I want you soo much right now.." he groaned in Sonny's ear, rocking his hips forward, allowing Sonny to feel the evidence of his desire.

"Yesss" Sonny agreed, matching the rhythm that Will had created with his hips. His hands went to Wills waist, he was working to get the button free, grabbing the tab of his zipper, slowing drawing it down. He was unable to do much with Will sitting astride his hips, but he carefully plunged his fingers into the open flaps of his jeans, massaging him as best as he could.

He was taken by surprise when Will quickly moved off of him, scrambling off of the bed. He unceremoniously stripped himself of his jeans and briefs, kicking the discarded clothing to the side, before he grabbed Sonny at the knees dragging his ass to the edge of the bed. Will all but ripped the flap open to his jeans, taking a little more care with the zipper, before shoving both hands inside of his boxers working his clothes off of his hips…. jerking them down his legs, tearing them off. He dropped to his knees between Sonny's legs. His fingers skimmed up his legs to his knee cap, Will pressed a kiss there, moving north sucking purplish bruises into existence along the patch he was following. Caressing Sonny's leg, rubbing his cheek against the inside of his thigh. Sonny could scarcely remember then he had been in a more erotic situation. He had never felt anything like the desire that was coursing through his body right now, in this moment. The breathless cries that fell from Sonny's lips, encouraged Will, urging him on. He sank his teeth into the soft skin of the inside of Sonny's thigh, soothing the sting with a hot swipe of his tongue. He continued further ,wrapping strong fingers around the base of Sonny's cock, stroking upwards, swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the beads of pearly white liquid gathering there.

Sonny's hips bucked off the bed at the first touch of Will's tongue, catching the salty liquid that continually leaked from his engorged member, flowing over the side, running over Will's hand. Will's tongue followed the river, collecting Sonny's juices on his tongue. Will took Sonny into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before flattening his tongue against the underside of Sonny's cock adding a gentle suction, bobbing his head up and down, taking more of his length each time. He created a perfect rhythm with his mouth and hand moving in perfect synchronization. Soon Sonny was thrashing beneath his efforts and Will threw an arm across his midsection in a weak attempt to hold Sonny still.

Sonny's hand twisted in Will's hair, urging him up, his body jerking involuntarily… "Will…." He gasped out…. "Too close."

Will gave Sonny one final lick, before moving off of him. Sonny maneuvered himself up onto his elbows looking at Will with hooded eyes.

Will sat back on his heels, not quite ready to let the taste of Sonny go, he busied himself making a show of licking every single drop of Sonny's cum from his fingers.

Sonny's chest was heaving with the strain of holding himself in check. All he could think was that he wanted Will buried balls deep in his body as soon as fucking possible.

"Will…" Sonny moaned, crooking his finger beckoning Will forward.

Will rocked up off of his knees, only happy to oblige. He crawled onto the bed, reaching into the drawer on the bedside table, gathering the supplies that he needed… before turning his attention back to Sonny. In the mere minute that Will had not been paying attention, Sonny had moved closer to him. Will's heart skipped a beat when he felt the hot open mouthed kiss that Sonny placed on his shoulder, his hand exploring Sonny's chest, gliding over his stomach, moving down taking hold of Will's member in his hand, pumping him. Will squeezed his eyes closed, even the sight of Sonny's hand wrapped around him was pushing him father toward the edge of his control.

He reached out and grabbed Sonny's wrist. "Sonny.. wait…" Will said, "Not going to make it.."

Sonny nodded, taking the bottle of lube when Will held it out. Will held up the condom, an unspoken question between the two of them.

Sonny reached out and took that too, ripping the packet open with his teeth, pulling the thin latex barrier out of the package, he moved toward Will, reaching out, he rolled it onto Will's hard shaft. He picked the bottle of lube up off of the bed and squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his palm, taking time and extra care to make sure every inch is coated.

Then he handed the bottle of lube back to Will and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs, giving him room.

Will popped the cap of the lube open, coating his fingers with the silky feeling liquid. He kissed Sonny, asking for and receiving entrance into the hot cavern of his mouth, as he brought his fingers to Sonny's entrance, circling him, touching him before sliding his finger inside of him. He worked his finger skillfully maneuvering to make sure that he brushed against Sonny's prostrate. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of the tremor that shook Sonny's body, before he added a second finger, letting him adjust to the intrusion before adding a third, scissoring them open.

"Will…." Sonny was writhing beneath him…. "Now..Will…Please.." He ground out, grabbing his knees pulling them up close to his chest, opening himself further.

Will clamored up between Sonny's legs, aligning himself with Sonny's entrance, pushing forward, forcing himself to go slow… giving Sonny time to adjust to the intrusion.

Once he was fully encased in Sonny's scorching heat, he took a minute to steel himself against the need to give himself over to the sensations rocking his body… It only took Sonny a minute to become accustomed to him and demand more.

Will began rocking his hips, losing himself in the paradise of Sonny's body. What began as a slow ride, soon turned into a feverish race to get to his climax, pulling Sonny along with him. The pleasure was so intense Will felt like he was being ripped apart.. he buried himself over and over, pure sobbing with the emotional overload of the moment.

"Sonny?" He questioned…. Holding on, desperately trying to hold out to make sure that Sonny was with him, but the pleasure was too intense, his release rocked him to the core, burst after burst of semen flowing out of him.…. Thank God Sonny was right behind him, he felt his release painting his stomach, and chest mere seconds after him.

He collapsed on top of Sonny, his chest heaving, his lungs burning.

"Oh My God!" Will breathed against Sonny's ear. "That was incredible."

"Ummmmhmmm" Sonny agreed. He lay there in total bliss until Will gathered some energy and moved off of him, pulling out and dealing with the used condom.

Sonny was too tired to even move but knew that he needed to wipe himself up. He pushed himself off of the bed and looked around the room, there did not seem to be an adjoining bathroom, and the last thing that he wanted to do was the walk of shame, downstairs to the one bathroom that he knew was in the house.

Will must have read his mind, he pressed a couple of pre-moistened baby wipes in his hand, "Or there is a bathroom just outside my door here… if you would rather." He said. Sonny smiled ruefully at him and used the cloths to do a quick clean up, before tossing the wipes into the trash.

Will switched the light off and clamored back in the bed. He slid up behind Sonny and pulled him into his embrace.

Sonny lie there awake for quite a while after Will was fast asleep, indecision clouding his brain… Should he quietly slip out of the bed and get dressed and leave… or should he stay and enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in Will's arms?

In the end, the joy of being in Will's arms won out and Sonny drifted off into a contented sleep.

Sonny woke to bright light filtering through the blinds, and an empty bed. He rolled over looking around the room. Will was no where to be seen. Sonny had to admit to being more than just a little disappointed. Maybe Will was in the shower. Sonny remembered him saying something about a bathroom right outside the door.

"Should I just bust in on him, in the bathroom?" he thought to himself. "Get a grip Sonny… I don't think he has anything you haven't seen…"

He slipped on his pants, ignoring the boxers for now, and headed to the bathroom… When he didn't find Will there, he decided it would be best If he just left… so he headed back into Will's room to get dressed. He buttoned his pants and pulled on his button down… buttoning it quickly. He grabbed his underwear from the floor and wrapped them up in his tank…, he was just about ready to head out of the room when the door opened.

"Oh Hey!" Will said, "You're awake!"

"Yeah… Sorry, I am getting out of your way." Sonny said.

"Take as much time as you need, you aren't in my way." Will said quietly.

He was trying to get a read on Sonny, was he sorry, about last night, did he regret what happened?

"So…" Will said, "I um…well last night…. I mean,…. What I am trying to say… Damn…." he couldn't seem to formulate a complete sentence.

Sonny couldn't believe it… He totally understood… There was definitely no need to voice it, for Christ's sake.

"It's okay Will…" He said, "Trying to shut him up, to save them both some embarrassment. "This must happen to you all the time… Don't worry, I know not to expect…"

"What must happen to me all the time?" Will asked in confusion.

"You know waking up with a different guy…" Sonny said.

"Well I….. Not exactly…" Will said, "You're the first guy I have ever let spend the night with me."

"Are you serious right now?" Sonny asked.

"Pretty Damn serious!" Will agreed.

"Well what the hell does this mean?" Sonny thought to himself…

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Sonny said.

"Guess so…" Will said "Now to figure out where we go from here."

"Wherever you want." Sonny said grinning "We can go wherever you want."

"Good!" Will said "First lets got to the kitchen, I kinda made you breakfast."

**Note: Not sure if this is the end…. Or if there is more…. I feel like there could be at least one more chapter, I have certain ideas about where they could go… Just have to wait and see if it takes shape**.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sat down at the bar in the kitchen and Will sat a plate filled with pancakes and bacon in front of him. He picked up his fork and began to eat as Will took the seat right next to them.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Sonny couldn't help but notice that Will seemed fidgety, and a little outside of his element. He looked more than a little uncomfortable, but he didn't want to examine things too closely. To be honest he was still reeling from Will's admission about never having an overnight guest.

His mind was working overtime, just trying to figure it out. Was that a conscious choice that Will had made, or were there just that many blind men at Salem University. No… he distinctly remembered Will's words… "You're the first guy I ever 'Let' spend the night.

Sonny was so busy wrapped up in his own thoughts he had completely forgotten that he should probably be trying to make some form of intelligent conversation. He glanced up to find Will staring at him.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

Will shook his head. "Nothing.." he said, before taking _a bite of his now cold pancakes._

They exchanged a few words while finishing the meal. Will slid off of his stool and picked up the empty plates. When Sonny looked up at him, he was unable to keep himself from leaning over and pressing their lips together. Sonny's lips parted on a sigh, and Will swept his tongue inside…

The kitchen door banged open and three guys pushed and shoved their way into the kitchen. Will jumped back away from Sonny, but not before the sight before them had stopped all three men in their tracks.

"Well, Well, Well… What do we have here?" Said the one that Sonny recognized as Chad Dimera. He had been introduced to him at the bar. The other two looked familiar but Sonny could not remember their names.

"Shut up Chad…" Will said evenly, walking over and putting the dishes into the sink.

"This the flavor of the week?" The shorter of the other two asked…. He groaned when he promptly received an elbow jabbed in his ribs from the other guy. "You're such an ass." He said.

Chad turned a menacing stare on the other two… "Shut it…" He warned before turning back to Will.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked.

Will stood by the sink and pretended to ponder the question for a few seconds… "Umm NO." he said pushing away from the cabinet. He reached for Sonny's arm pulling him toward the door. "Come on.." He said.

Sonny hurried grabbed the small pile of his underclothes that he had stowed in the empty chair on this other side. Suddenly he wished he had taken the time to throw the shirt and boxers on…

Will opened the door and allowed Sonny to hurry out before he closed it on all of the cat calls and whistles his stupid room mates were making.

They walked down the drive and stopped beside Sonny's car where it was parked along the curb in the cul de sac.

Sonny opened the door and tossed his clothes in. He wasn't exactly sure what he and Will were… He wasn't even sure if they were anything at all. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching out to him.

"So.." He said. "Guess I had better go, I am sure that you have things that you need to do." "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Anytime." Will answered him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Sonny. He looked soo stiff standing there with his hands in his pockets. Not at all in a good way either… Will wondered if his rigid stance meant that he didn't want to be touched. His fingers were itching to do just that… to reach out and touch him, instead he folded his arms across his chest.

"So, guess I will see you around." Sonny said as he slid behind the wheel of the car.

Will closed the door and leaned onto the frame after Sonny rolled the window down. There was something in the back of Will's mind, pushing him, nagging him to at least make sure that he was going to see Sonny again.

"Soo umm do you think that you may wanna come to the party next weekend?" He asked.. "It's Friday night, like always."

Sonny grinned at him… "Sure." He said, "I'll be here."

"Great!" Will said. "Guess I will see you then."

Sonny nodded. "See you then." He echoed, as he put the car into gear.

Will backed up and watched as he drove off. He stood there for a couple of minutes trying to gage what the hell had just happened. Sure he had seen a couple of guys, more than one time. But it was always on accident… pure coincidence. He certainly never considered himself the "dating" type. Yet he was pretty damn sure that he had just asked Sonny on a date.

Finally he turned and strode back into the house… he knew exactly what was coming and he was already thinking of ways to avoid the impossible.

As soon as the door was shut, the questions started flying at him at break neck speed. They were all laying in wait for him.

"What the fuck was that Horton?" T asked loudly.

"Wow!" Ben taunted… "I think someone has it bad…."

Chad seemed to be the only one that was in total shock.. "Did that dude just spend the night here… with you?" he asked.

Will held up his hands trying to ward off the questions, but they just kept on coming…

"Isn't that the guy who was with Brian at the bar the other night." T asked. "He was definitely at the party last night." Ben said, I saw them playing beer pong before Abigail got here. He said to turning to T with a grin. "That's precisely why I say someone has it bad."

"Are you going to see him again?" Chad chimed in.

"Everybody just shut the fuck up" Will hollered over the din of all of their questions.

Everyone all stopped talking at once.

"Now." Will said.. "What's the big deal?... you guys have people over all the time." He pointed out. "Ben, Abigal is here so much she may as well move in…. and T you parade enough girls through here that sometimes it feels like this must be Victoria Secret…. So you both just lay off me.."

As soon as Will finished talking, the continuous line of questions resumed.

"What's his name?" T asked.

"What's his major?" Ben added.

"When are you seeing him again?" T continued… "Why didn't you introduce us?"

Will looked at Chad for help, but he just sat back and shrugged his shoulders…

Will sighed.. he realized that if he did not give them something he was never going to get past them.

"His name is Sonny … and I don't know what his major is." Will said.

"Oh.. so there wasn't a lot of conversating going on last night huh?" Ben asked.

"Shut up." Will said, trying to move around T to get to the stairs. But T put his hand out catching Will by the arm. "Hold it Horton." He said laughing, "There were quite a few questions there that you skipped over."

"Seriously guys, Can't a guy have a personal life?" Will said.

"Dish…" T ordered, "You never cared about having a personal life before."

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

Will looked at Chad, silently pleading for him to say something. Chad grinned at him… waiting for his response.

"Fine!" Will groaned. "Yes he was the guy at the club…. Yes he spent the night…. But you jerks better not be getting any ideas.. it didn't mean anything except that we fell asleep before I could give him the speech." Will said. Feeling like a heel, his subconscious was outraged, lashing out at him, labeling him as the liar he knew he was.

"That's major Bullshit." T and Ben said in unison.

"Whatever!" Will said pushing past them. He took the stairs two at a time, until he reached the landing. He went into his sanctuary and shut the door behind him.

Will dropped onto his bed and pushed play on his Ipod. He slipped his ear buds in and pulled the pillow that Sonny had slept on close to him. He closed his eyes and thought back over the last night. He was desperately trying to figure out what was soo different about Sonny. He couldn't stop thinking about him… One measly little night…. One roll in the sheets with this guy and all the sudden Sonny has him thinking date nights, walks on the beach… hell he even thought for one brief second about flowers. He groaned in frustration, flipping on his side, laying his head on Sonny's pillow inhaling his scent.

A couple of hours later Will woke up to a soft knock on his door, somehow in his sleep he had pulled his ear buds out. He had been dreaming about Sonny… about last night… the dampness of his boxers against his heated flesh was evidence enough of exactly what he had been dreaming about.

"WTF?" He thought.. "Damn it's been a long time since that happened to me."

The persistent knock came again.. Will pulled his knees up and adjusted the blankets over his lap.

"What?" He called.

The door opened and Chad stuck his head in the room… "Can I come in?" He asked.

Will nodded, and waited for Chad to come in and close the door behind him. He sat down beside Will on the bed.

"You know we were just giving you shit?" He asked.

"Yeah" Will said.. "I know."

"You know it is because we love you, right?" He continued.

"Bullshit!" Will said. "It's because you are all a bunch of assholes."

"No really.." Chad said. "We just want you to be happy…. And I don't know… you seem different about him." He finished.

Will nodded again. "It is different with him." "I don't know why… I really can't make any sense out of it." He finished quietly.

"You Dumbass… you are totally crushing on this guy." Chad said.

"Duh!" Will said… "I am at least smart enough to know that." "What I don't know is why…"

"Well he is hot as fuck…" for one thing" Chad pointed out.

Will's pulse sped up… His fingers curled into a fist… he took a deep breath tramping down the urge to punch Chad.. "Holy hell… where did that reaction come from?" He thought to himself.

Chad's eyes widened… "Whoa there Ali." He said laughing… "It was just an observation… you know I don't even go that way."

"Ugh.." Will groaned "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Chad laughed and pushed himself up from the bed. "I have been telling you for the longest time that one of these days, you were going to meet someone that was going to stop you in your tracks… and FINALLY I am being proven right."

Chad ducked out of the door, quickly closing it behind him, just as the pillow that Will had thrown at him hit the frame.

Alone again… Will began to think about what Chad had said… and well yeah he ad to admit it… even if it was only to himself… this wasn't just some crush. He had nursed his fair share of crushes (Not that he would ever share that small fact with this bunch of assholes). This thing with Sonny… this was soo soo much more than that.

Sonny pulled his car into the lot at his apartment complex. His family had insisted that he live in an apartment and not the dormitory. He leaned his head back against the seat.

What the hell had he been thinking last night? He had already been harboring some over the top high school crush on Will… which would of course explain his totally out of character willingness to jump right into bed with him. However having sex with him was one thing, sleeping in his bed, wrapped in his arms, surrounded by his scent… was something completely different.

He reflected back on the keen disappointment that he had felt when he awoke alone in the Will's bed. It only took a second to realize that he had made things one thousand times worse for himself. But damn it he couldn't really bring himself to care. He wanted to be with Will, and he was resolved to do whatever he had to do to make that happen.

Finally after many minutes of self reflection he climbed out of the car and made his way into the apartment building. He had barely made it into his apartment and shut the door before there was someone banding on the door…

"Yeah, Yeah, it's open" he called already suspecting who it was.

Brian and Neil burst through the door….. "Dude, where ya been?" Brian said smiling.

"Yeah, we have been calling you for hours!" Neil added.

"My phone hasn't rang at all?" Sonny said, reaching into his pocket to double check, but his phone wasn,t there.

"Hmmm" he said shrugging. "I must have left it in the car." "What's the big emergency anyway?"

"We want the deets from last night of course." Brian answered making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"You mean YOU do." Neil added, "I just wanted to see if Sonny wanted to hang out today."

"Yeah, OK whatever!" Brian said, turning his attention back to Sonny. "So what time did you make it in?" "How was beer pong?" "Did you get shit faced?" "how much do you remember about last night?" "Come to think of it you look pretty good for a guy with a hang over." He added as an afterthought.

Sonny stood there, patiently waiting for Brian to take a breath. When the string of questions finally subsided, he laughed. Wait just a minute, one question at a time.

"Beer Pong was interesting, No I didn't get drunk.. well not shit faced anyway. And I remember everything about last night." He said quickly purposefully avoiding the question about what time he had made it home.

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He turned it up and drank almost half in one swallow. "So what are you guys doing today?" he asked.

Neil was the first to answer… "We thought we would go and shoot some hoops. You game?"

"Yeah sure, just let me change." Sonny answered. He disappeared into the bedroom and grabbed a wife beater and some shorts out of his chest. He made sure to grab some briefs before heading into the bathroom, after all he couldn't very well go and play ball commando.

When he was done he emerged back into the living room to find Brian flipping through the channels on the TV set and Neil was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to Neil?" He asked, picking up his water again.

"He went to go and grab your phone from the car." Brian said shrugging.

"Oh… okay then, ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"Yep" Brian agreed, grabbing his water bottle and hitting the power button on the remote. "Let's go."

Sonny grabbed his wallet and started toward the door, but it flew open before he reached it.

Neil tossed his boxers and tank from the night before in his face. "Guess we know now why you weren't answering your damn phone…. Which by the way is not in the car."

Sonny tossed the clothes on the couch and gave Neil a confused look. "Well I must have left it at Will's then, come on and we will go by there on the way to the courts." He gestured for them to go first then followed them out and locked the door behind them.

Once they were in Brian's car, Neil was in the backseat, and had promptly shoved his ear buds in his ears.. effectively cutting himself off from any conversation going on in the car. Sonny was once again in his own head, trying to figure out what the fuck Neil's problem was. He had been acting strange since Sonny had told him that he was going to that party last night.

Brian spoke up pulling him from his thoughts. "Sooo.. you spent the night with him huh?"

Sonny just nodded his ascent, glancing over at Brian, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Hmm" Brian said.

"What?" Sonny asked… wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Well it's just that…. Well… that isn't really normal behavior for Will." Brian said, cautiously.

"Yeah.. Will said… first time ever." Sonny said softly.

"Just becareful okay?" Brian asked. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Thanks man." Sonny said, as Brian pulled up in front of Will's house.

Sonny jumped out of the car… "Be right back." He said before he jogged up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited.

Chad pulled the door open, and looked surprised to see Sonny on the stoop. "Back so soon?" he asked stepping aside and allowing Sonny into the house.

"Umm yeah. I think I left my phone." Sonny said.

"Just like a girl…" T said coming into the living room. "That's the oldest trick in the book." He continued, giggling.

"No really…" Sonny said.

"Don't mind T" Chad said, giving the other man a menacing look. He motioned to the stairs. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." Sonny said climbing the stairs.

When he got to Will's door, he was unsure of what to do, but decided to knock before he barged in.

He rapped softly on the door. "Yeah? What?" Will mumbled from the other side of the door.

Sonny opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Hey!" he said.

"Sonny!" Will said moving quickly off the bed, he advanced until he could reach Sonny, pulling him further into the room, wrapping his arms around him.

He immediately covered Sonny's lips with his own, asking for entrance and gaining it quickly. He deepened the kiss and pulled Sonny closer to him.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will, fitting their bodies together. He returned the kiss with as much passion as Will was kissing him. He was giddy on the inside, he had only been gone for what maybe a couple of hours and Will was kissing him like they had been apart for days.

He allowed himself to get lost in that kiss, forgetting the reason for the unplanned visit, forgetting that his friends were downstairs waiting for him, forgetting everything except what was going on in this very second.

Will's mouth left his, his tongue forging a trail down the column of Sonny's throat. Sonny arched his neck, giving Will room to maneuver. He could not control the low moan that broke free of his lips when Will sucked softly on the skin just below his ear.

Will's fingers made their way under the edge of Sonny's shirt, drawing random designs on the skin of his hips, teasing the waist of his shorts.

Sonny shivered, pulling back, trying to catch his breath. His heart felt as if it was going to pound out of his chest. He laid his forehead against Wills. Opening his eyes he gazed into the depths of Will's eyes. Sonny swore they were as blue as the sky on a clear summer day.

"Hi!" he said shyly.

"Hi!" Will said grinning back at him. He pulled his hands from under Sonny's shirt, running his hands up Sonny's arms, traveling until they were cupped around his neck. He pulled him in for another kiss.

"HEY!" came a call from down stairs, "Did you find your phone?" The voice was coming closer…. Breaking through the fog. "Sonny, your friends are down there." T said coming through the door…

"Woah!" he said… "I knew you weren't looking for a phone." He laughed.

Will looked at Sonny, confused. "What about a phone?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought that… I mean…. I think I left my phone here this morning." Sonny said.

"I haven't seen it.." Will said. "Sorry I guess I kinda attacked you when you came in."

"It's okay… I kinda liked being attacked." Sonny said.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Ummhmm" Sonny agreed

Will moved forward and pulled Sonny back to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Dude!" T said… "Well your friends are downstairs, when you uh find your phone then." He said hurrying out the door.

Will laughed, "Sorry about him…he's kind of a spaz sometimes."

"Yeah I have a couple friends like that." Sonny said.. "Looks like you may be about to meet one of them."

They looked around the room, until they found Sonny's phone under the bed. Where it had slipped from his pants pocket as they flew off the night before.

Will handed it to him, and kissed him one more time before leading him down stairs.

They made it down to the living room, and sure enough there were Sonny's friends, making themselves comfortable with Chad and Ben.

"Hey Sonny, we asked Chad if they want to shoot some hoops with us, if that's okay with you?" Brian said.

"Sure." Sonny said, turning to Will.. "Will you come too?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Will agreed.

"Awesome!" Sonny answered grinning. "Oh by the way.. This is Neil, the afore mentioned friend." Sonny said.

"Hi." Will said, rubbing the back of his neck. The first thought in his mind… "How was he going to tell Sonny, that he and Neil had already met… thank God that was way in the past… two years ago in the past.. to be specific.

"Hey! What's up?" Neil said in response.

"Let's go play some ball." Chad said ending the awkward moment that had taken hold of the room. He gave Will a pointed look.

"Yeah let's go." Will said, ushering everyone out of the house.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

"Good game!" Neil said slapping T and Ben in a high five. Sonny watched as he joked with them about the 'next time' noticing that he completely ignored Will. Just like he had been the whole rest of the day. Well at least when he was bumping into him and trying to trip him up on the court.

He just wasn't sure what was going on, Neil was usually over the top friendly with people. One thing was for sure he was not familiar with this side of Neil. This side of him made him seem like a complete asshole.

"Hey, I'm starved guys, let's go grab some food." T said, oblivious to the underlying tension.

"I'm in!" Will said reaching out and tangling his fingers with Sonny's. "You in?" he asked.

Sonny nodded and they started toward the pub. The new sports plex the college had constructed, the one that they had been playing ball at was just a few blocks down the road. It was an easy walk.

They walked into the pub and piled into the biggest corner booth. Sonny noted again that Neil sat as far away as he could from himself and Will.

Will ordered a couple of pitchers of beer and they all ordered burgers and fries.

The conversation around the table was boisterous as they all razzed each other about the game. Chad even teased Will about his lack of concentration on the court, commenting that he had missed as many baskets as he had made.

Will just shrugged and smiled…"Oh well.. there are worse things." He said smiling, He turned and winked at Sonny…"Guess I just couldn't keep my mind on the game today."

Neil made a sound of disgust, getting up from table… "I forgot I have some studying to do." He mumbled "See you around." He continued before he swiveled around and rushed out the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Sonny said, looking at Brian. "Neil probably hasn't studied more than 6 hours total since he started here."

"I dunno." Brian said. "But I had better go and see what's going on." He slid out of the booth, when Chad moved to allow him to exit. "You all enjoy your lunch… Will can you take Sonny home?" he asked.

"Of course." Will said.

"Thanks see ya." He said turning to leave.

Brian hurried back to the sports plex where he had left his car, and found Neil leaning against the door.

"Neil… what the hell was that back there man?" He asked.

"Where's Sonny?" Neil asked in way of an answer.

"Back there, enjoying his hamburger by now.." Brian said trying to cover his irritated tone..

"Of course.." Neil sneered.

"Why?" Brian asked… "What difference does it make?"

"Nevermind." Neil said. "Can you take me home?" he asked.

"Yep." Brian answered. He was hoping that he could get Neil talking once they were in the car.

He opened the doors and they both climbed in. Once they were on the road headed toward the dorms, Brian decided to try a different approach.

"Soo you don't seem to like Will." He ventured. Neil remained quiet, so Brian decided to push a little further. "Is it because you like Sonny?"

"What?" Neil asked "You're crazy.."

"It's okay… you can talk to me." Brian assured him, "I won't tell him."

"There is nothing to talk about." Neil denied.

"I think there is." Brian pushed. "I suspected it…. But dismissed it." He continued.. "Guess I shouldn't have dismissed it soo quickly."

"You're wrong." Neil said stubbornly.

"Then why have you been acting like a compelte ass ever since we introduced Sonny to Will?" Brian said.

"I never thought it was a good idea to introduce them.." Neil said.

"You sure seemed on board with it, the night in the bar… remember." Brian asked.

"Well what I was I going to do?" Neil asked.

"I don't know… something like maybe saying that you liked him, or maybe you should have asked him out?" Brian said.

"He was totally crushing on Will Fucking Horton." Neil said. "He wouldn't have given me the time of day." "Especially when you were all gung ho to introduce him."

"You don't know that." Brian denied. "He may have… but I gotta be honest with you, seeing him with Will today… I think he is head over heels for this guy."

"Well it won't last.. It never does Will is a fucking user." Neil sneered. "Once he gets what he wants… that's it you are no longer on his radar."

Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head and Brian had it all figured out.

"Oh Wow" he said, slowing to a stop at the red light. "You slept with him... Right?"

Neil just nodded his head, confirming what Brian already knew.

"When?" Brian asked.

"Just about 2 years ago... Right when I first moved to this town." Neil said. "I met him at a club with some friends... I liked him but he wasn't interested.. Anyway we always seemed to be at the same parties and one night he got pretty wasted... He started coming on to me... So I figured.. Why not? So I followed him to his car.. And yeah we had sex.." "He never called me after that and the next party we were both at... I tried talking to him.. And well he treated me with the same attitude he always had before..." He finished.

"Okay soo... You made a mistake " Brian said "But why do you say that once he gets what he wants you aren't on his radar anymore?"

"Weren't you listening?" Neil spat out... "I just told you... We had sex and then he treated me like shit."

"Umm yeah... I was listening" Brian said... "I am only pointing this out because I am your friend… but you also said that Will wasn't interested in you to start with and that he got wasted and had sex with you." "I'm sorry... But I think that he made a mistake and didn't know how to deal with it."

"Fuck off!" Neil said, turning to stare out the window.

"Look... I 'm sorry but I don't want to see you hurting like this... And you are in one hell of a mess here... You slept with Sonny's boyfriend... And you have a whopper of a crush on Sonny..." Brian said quietly.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Neil said sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Brian asked him.

"Nothing..." Neil answered. "What is the point of doing anything now... The thing with Will was two years ago... and Sonny isn't interested in me.." So there is no reason to say anything about any of it."

"I think you should tell Sonny." "I mean this is totally affecting your attitude toward him." Brian advised.

"Nope... Just gonna avoid him for a while.." Neil answered as they pulled up in front of the dormitory.

When Brian got the car parked he jumped out and headed off in the opposite direction of the entrance. Brian decided he had pried enough for one day, and let him go.

Will pulled up in front of Sonny's apartment building. He pulled into a visitors parking spot and turned in his seat. "I had a great time today, I am really glad you forgot your phone this morning."

Sonny grinned at him. "Me too!" He agreed. "That was a good pick up game... Usually it is just me, Brian, and Neil."

"Yeah we usually just play between the four of us..." Will said.

"Well at least you have even teams." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah guess so." Will admitted... "But our friends seemed to hit it off."

"Yeah... Well, all except for Neil... I am really sorry about the way he treated you... I have no idea what his problem is." Sonny said.

Will fell silent... He was contemplating the timing of telling him now... Hell he had alot of experience but... ZERO Boyfriend experience. He had made a bunch of impulsive choices and had done more than a few things that he regretted.. Which had earned him quite a reputation.. He didn't want any of that to get in the way of this thing... Whatever this thing was... with Sonny...

"Will?" Sonny questioned.

"I'm sorry, Sonny what did you say?" Will apologized.

"I was just saying that Neil is usually a good guy." Sonny answered.

"I think I know what his problem is." Will said. "And it's my fault."

"Come on..."Sonny said opening his door.."Let's go up...,we can talk there."

Once they were in the apartment, Sonny grabbed them both a water and led Will over to the sofa.

They sat down facing one another, and Will took a sip of his water, before he began.

"I met Neil a couple years ago." Will began. "It was the year before we began college." "He and his family had just moved here and he made friends with some of the guys that I was hanging with. I was introduced to him at the club. I am pretty sure that he had a crush on me then, the signs were all there. But he wasn't really someone that I could see myself interested in... So I pretty much ignored his advances... Well one night I had a really bad night, A huge fight at home. I left after the argument and went to a party that one of my buddies was throwing... I just wanted to forget and let loose so I had more than a few drinks too many. Neil was there of course and I really don't know what made me do it... I know the drinks are no excuse... But I was pretty drunk.. I don't even remember the experience but we ended up having sex in my car. The next day, I remembered what I had done and I was really upset with myself.. Neil was always nice to me, and that was the last thing that I should have done. At the very least I should have apologized. But I didn't really know how to bring it up, so I just went back to treating him like normal. So I am pretty sure that he thinks I was using him." Will finished…

He felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if Sonny was hurt by something that he had done so long ago.

Sonny got up off the couch… and paced around the room. "So.. let me get this straight." He said, "You and Neil…. Slept together?"

"Well, not exactly…" Will said. "Yes we did have sex… but no we did not sleep together." "I told you that you were the first person I ever let stay over… and that was the truth." "I never spent the night with anyone before you."

"How long ago was this?" Sonny asked.

"Two years…" Will answered him.

"And it was one time?" Sonny asked.

"Yes.. one time.." Will answered. He got up and went to Sonny, grabbing his hands, holding them. "Sonny, I promise you, things are different with you." "I have made a lot of mistakes, I have done a lot of things that I wish I hadn't done"

"Will… wait." Sonny said shaking his head… "I had no idea, Neil never said a word.." "Thank you for telling me, Will." Sonny said.

"I am about 99% sure that Neil has a crush or some kind of feelings for you." Will said. "That's probably why he didn't say anything."

He pulled his hands free of Will's. He started pacing again.. he needed to figure out how he felt about this.

"Sonny…" Will said softly… "I am sorry… I just thought that you had the right to know, before we go any further."

"I am glad you did." Sonny said.

Sonny went back and sat down on the couch… he leaned his head back against the pillows.

The silence in the room was deafening…

"I am gonna go, and give you some time." Will said.

Sonny just nodded, barely acknowledging that he had said anything.

Will walked to the front of the couch, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sonny's for a brief minute. "Talk to you soon.. I hope?" he whispered.

Sonny just nodded again.

Will walked out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind him.

Sonny's mind was racing…. It was two years ago… was a mistake that Will made two years ago worth ruining what could be the love of his life. And what about Neil, what was he supposed to do about one of his best friends having some sort of misplaced feelings for him….

He closed his eyes and his mother's voice echoed in his mind… "Love isn't about finding THE perfect person, It is about seeing an Imperfect person perfectly….."

Smiling, he jumped from the couch….

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny hit the door of the apartment, jerking it open, he hurried down the hall to the elevator, curing the ancient thing with every breath for moving so slow. Once the doors opened into the lobby, he took off in a run, bursting out into the parking lot… Once he saw Will's car still sitting there, he relaxed a little and took a minute to catch his breath… but the sound of Will's ignition turning over spurred him into action again.

Will made his way down to the car… He opened the door and slid in the seat. He laid his forehead against the steering wheel. What had he been thinking, there was no way that he should have dropped that on Sonny like that. He should have waited until they were a little more stable.. This was what he got for not having any relationship experience. Maybe he should go back up there and try to talk to him. He could make Sonny see that it was a long time ago. But then if he pushed him too hard.. What was he supposed to do… He started the ignition, maybe Chad would have an idea of what he should do. There was a quick knock on the window.

Will turned to see Sonny standing outside the window. He quickly pressed the button to roll the window down. "Sonny!" he said

"Will come back up stairs, please?" Sonny asked. "I'm sorry I was soo quiet, it was just a lot to take in." "I don't want you to go."

Will nodded and cut the engine of the car. He got out and they walked back upstairs.

When they got back to the door of the apartment, Sonny pushed the door open. "Let's try this again." He said.

They went in and Sonny pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. Will sat back on the couch and watched as Sonny straddled his lap.

"I'm sorry Will." Sonny began. "I didn't mean…"

"Hey!" Will interrupted him, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one that is sorry, and I was trying to just give you some space."

"I really appreciate that Will." Sonny said bringing his hands to rest on each side of Will's face. "But I don't want or need space." "I only want you!" he finished before pressing his lips to Will's.

Will closed his eyes, sending a heartfelt Thank you to the powers that be. He pulled back just far enough to separate their lips and looked into Sonny's eyes. "You're sure?" he asked, tracing Sonny's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes!" Sonny whispered "Very!"

That was all that Will needed to hear. He grabbed the front of Sonny's shirt pulling him close again. He covered Sonny's lips, kissing him softly, letting his lips graze against his skin. He moved along, pressing hot open mouthed kisses in a direct line to his ear. His tongue traced the shell of his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Sonny leaned back, grabbing the tail of Will's shirt and ripping it over his head. He let his eyes and hands explore the newly exposed skin. His fingers grazing over Will's nipples, watching them harden into buds. He attached his mouth to the smooth skin just between Will's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth into him, sucking gently.

Will's hands went to the silky hair at the nape of Sonny's neck, using his grip to guide Sonny where he wanted him to go. He pulled his head back, exposing the column of his neck. Will allowed his tongue to follow the line down to his collar bone, flattening it against the pulse that beat of control there. He sucked along his clavicle bone, dragging his teeth over it.

Sonny scooted his hips forward, rubbing against Will's growing erection. The groan that escaped Will's lips sounded so primal, the muscles in his stomach clenched and his cock twitched. He was practically trembling already, he could not keep his hips from rocking forward.

Will forced himself to back up, he reached down and pulled Sonny's shirt up, tugging it over his head. He tossed it to the side and laid his hands on Sonny's chest, exploring, reveling in the feeling of the sprinkling of springy hair that covered his chest. Sonny let head drop to Will's shoulder and he could not keep himself from rubbing his check against the five o clock shadow that covered his chin.

Sonny pulled back…forcing himself to move off of Will. He stood in front of Will holding his hand out. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he asked.

Will grinned and put his hand in Sonny's, allowing himself to be pulled up from the couch. Sonny led him to the bedroom, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. He turned and Pulled Will into another kiss, opening his mouth immediately inviting Will to deepen the kiss, and moaned when Will took full advantage.

Sonny lowered himself to the bed, lowering his hands to Will's shorts, pushing them from his hips, until they dropped to the floor. He waited for him to kick his shoes off and step out of the shorts, before pulling Will down with him. He scooted backwards until they were laying flat against one another. They rolled over and over fighting for dominance. They ended with Will on top of Sonny, straddling him, kissing him wildly.

"Will…" Sonny gasped when he could take a breath. "I want you!"

"Yess… Me too Sonny." Will said, moving off and shoving Sonny's shorts and boxer briefs down, with his help.

Sonny kicked them off of the bed, toeing off his shoes in the process.

Will ran his hands along Sonny's body, wrapping his hands around Sonny's member, stroking him firmly. Sonny's fingers twisted in the sheets covering the bed, his hips pumping in rhythm with Will's strokes.

Sonny squeezed his eyes closed, breathing deeply through his nose. He was busily directing his attention to anything other than the sensations that were ripping through his body.

Will took in the glorious sight of Sonny's sexy body stretched out before him. His every muscle stretched taut. His teeth buried in his bottom lip.

"Sonny…. Come on… up.." Will said, urging him up…

"hmm wha?" Sonny asked, not sure why Will had stopped or why he was telling him to get up…

"Come on…. Up…" Will said again… "I want you on your hands and knees for me…" he said.

The words were like lightening zipping through his veins, scorching him. "Fuck me…" he whispered, scrambling to obey the command.

He flipped around on his knees, leaning on his elbows, turning his head to see what Will was doing…

Will had moved from the bed, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his shorts. He flipped it open and pulled the foil packet out…

He climbed back on the bed… laying the packet by his legs sitting back on his heels. The beautiful globes of Sonny's perfect ass were in the air, like his own personal offering. He took his index finger, and traced down his spine, drawing his finger all the way down until it brushed over Sonny's most intimate place. The shiver that passed through Sonny's body was delicious. Will could feel the first few beads of pearly white liquid dripped from the engorged tip of his own cock.

Will couldn't help himself, he placed both palms on Sonny's cheeks, parting them, he leaned forward, and teased Sonny's opening with his tongue.

Sonny's body convulsed, he jerked forward. Will's hands tightened on his hips holding him in place. Will leaned forward, circling him again, and again.

"Will…. Please…" Sonny groaned…."Now…."

Will didn't answer, he just kept up his ministrations, adding the least little bit of pressure…

Will felt every tremor that rocked through Sonny's body… the moans, that were filling the room seemed to have a direct connection to his swollen member. Each one that ripped from Sonny's throat increased the steady stream of liquid oozing from his member.

"Fuck… Will…. Now… for the love of God… NOW!"

Will leaned back and ripped the packet open, rolling the condom down over his sensitive flesh. "Sonny…. This is going to be fast." Will warned him.

"Good…. Fast and hard.." Sonny said.

Will gritted his teeth, and lined himself up with Sonny's entrance. He plunged into Sonny. Holding still long enough to get a handle on his need to pound into him. He placed his hands back on Sonny's hips hold him still while he worked him from behind, he plowed in and out of him, barley able to control himself long enough to make sure Sonny was with him. When Sonny started pressing back on him, working with him in a clumsy rhythm, he reached around and took Sonny's cock in his hand pumping him. They worked together until they were covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Will was on the very edge of his control…. holding his orgasm back was bordering on pain.

"Will…." Sonny gasped, just before he emptied himself on the sheets. His muscles contracted around Will, grasping him… pushing him past his breaking point until he emptied himself crying out Sonny's name as his body shuddered through his climax.

Will pulled out of Sonny, disposing of the condom before he collapsed beside him on the bed.

Sonny turned to face him…. "HOLY FUCK" he said. "What was that?"

"That was me saying that I am glad that we are still….. whatever we are." Will said smiling.

"Well I think you may need to tell me again!" Sonny said laughing.

He pushed himself off of the bed and padded into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and then took a warm cloth to Will. He handed the cloth to him and pulled the sticky sheet from the bed. He tossed it in the hamper and grabbed then comforter from the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and covered them both up.

Sonny turned toward Will, lying on his side. Will turned toward him grinning.

"You know I really want you to know that I meant it, when I said that things are different with you." Will whispered.

"I know!" Sonny agreed. "It is different for me too."

"It's been different from the start!" Will said.

"Sooo does this mean… I mean are we…. Is this…" Sonny kept starting his sentence only to stop again. He wasn't sure what the correct word would be… He wasn't even sure that there was a label that fit..

Will reached over and put his finger against Sonny's lips. "Are you trying to ask me if we are a couple?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah that is precisely what I was asking."

"Is that what you want, Sonny?" Will asked seriously, looking into his eyes, waiting to see his response.

"Ummm yeah!" Sonny said. "I would like nothing better."

"It's settled then" Will said. "Now I get to call you my hot as hell boyfriend."

Sonny laughed and scooted on top of Will. He kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Seriously Sonny." Will said framing Sonny's face with his palms. "I could soo easily fall in love with you.

Sonny's heart flipped in his chest, and he felt like jumping up and doing an incredibly silly happy dance.

Sonny lay down sprawled over Will's chest. "Can we stay like this forever?" he asked as Will's arms came around him, holding him close. He was so happy that he felt himself drifting off in a contented slumber.

Sonny woke to the muted ringing of a cell. It wasn't a ring that he recognized. He turned over, touching Will's shoulder.

"Will…. Babe…" he said, gently shaking him. Will just sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers, reaching out and pulling Sonny closer.

Sonny allowed himself to be pulled into the circle of Will's arms, Telling himself that they would call back if it was important , he settled himself against Will and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

The next time he woke, the room was blanketed in darkness, Will was softly snoring beside him.

He couldn't imagine his life getting any better… well at least not in the near future… he had Brian to thank for this. If Brian had never introduced him to Will and invited him to that party, this would have never happened.

With thoughts of Brian… thoughts about Neil followed. Sonny wondered if Neil was embarrassed and upset because of the thing he had with Will two years ago… or if he was wound up because he still had feelings for Will. Sonny really hoped that it was just awkwardness from before. He wondered if maybe he should talk to him.. He decided he would ask Brian what he thought about it. But not tonight, he worry about that tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to concentrate on Will…

He looked at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was only a little after 10… but he and Will had been sleeping since around 4o'clock. Sonny's stomach grumbled, reminding him that it had been several hours since he had anything to eat. He decided that he should fix them a snack, they had long since worked off those burgers. And they were going to definitely need some energy for round two.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Will reached over and slapped the alarm on Sonny's bedside table and pulled the covers over his head, groaning. Right now he couldn't remember why in the hell had he signed up for such an early class on a Monday morning.

"Will... Babe... Come on that is like the fourth time you have snoozed the alarm... If you don't get up you are really gonna be late for class."

"I don't wanna go to class." Will complained from beneath the covers.

"I know... But remember you said you had to go and you also have to go home to get dressed." Sonny said... Tossing the covers back.

"Ugh!" Will groaned. "It's not even 7am."

"Maybe you should have went home last night." Sonny laughed.

"You mean so I could have gotten some sleep?" Will teased..

Sonny blushed. "Um yeah, something like that."

"Nah sleep is waaay overrated!" Will said leaning over and pressing their lips together. He slid his hand behind Sonny's neck holding him still while he deepened their kiss.

Sonny kissed him back, until they were both breathless, before he pulled back. "Oh no you don't... You start that again and neither one of us is going to make it to class." He laughed.

Will groaned, but crawled out of the bed. He found his shorts and tank and pulled them on.

"Okay fine!" He pouted. "See you later?" He asked.

"Count on it!" Sonny assured him.

On his way to change Will thought back on the weekend. He had spent the whole weekend with Sonny. Which was unexpected but welcomed... If he had any doubts that he was falling in love with Sonny those has been eradicated in the last two days... They had spent the time making love.. Talking... Lounging and watching TV.. and making love some more... He had barely been gone for Sonny's apartment 15 minutes and already he missed him. He resisted the urge to text him when he got home and jumped out of the car... He had exactly 40 minutes to shower change and make it to class.

Will ran into the house and up the stairs. he hoped he could avoid all of his roommates but especially T... He could really do without his commentary right now.

He raced around the room and gathered his clothes for class... And then he gathered a couple things to throw in the car in case this ever happened again. He jumped in the shower and threw on his clothes... Drying his hair with the towel and finger combing it on the way down the stairs. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and a small duffel bag in his hand. So far so good... There was no one in sight, they must be still asleep or already gone... Chad should actually be in class or headed to class... They had the same class this morning. Will went into the kitchen and grabbed a travel cup filling it with orange juice from the refrigerator. He picked up all of his things and pulled the door open, almost running over Ben in his haste to get out the door. He was down to 15 minutes.

"Whoa Whoa, where you going in such a hurry?" Ben asked.

"Late for class." Will said.

"Well you do know, how to not be late for class right?" Ben asked, teasing him.

"Yeah… got it now! Will said holding up the duffel bag… Always have extra clothes in the car!"

Ben laughed, "Yeah that would help, especially if you aren't planning on coming home for several days at a time." "By the way did you see T?"

"Umm no.. gotta go!" Will said rushing to his car.

When he finally made it to class with 2 minutes to spare he slid into the seat beside Chad. "Hey Man." He said.

Chad looked at him and smirked. "What have you been up to Will?" he asked. "We haven't seen you since Saturday around the house."

"Shut up." Will groaned, "Please don't start."

Chad laughed. "I think it's great!... Really!" he said. "But you should know that T is going to give you absolute hell over this."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding his head. "Yes I already know!" he said.

"You know it is sort of crazy, last week you were Mr. Love 'em and leave 'em… this week you are spending the weekend with a guy that isn't even your type." Chad said. "Will you be married by next week?"

"I don't know about that." Will sighed. "But I can't help it, I am totally falling for this guy."

"Umm no…. You have totally FALLEN for this guy." Chad laughed.

"Fine!" Will said, "Guilty as charged!" "This just feels right!"

The teacher walked in effectively cutting off the rest of their conversation.

Sonny sat in bed for a few minutes after Will walked out the door. He and Will had been to together the entire weekend long, and as soon as the door had shut behind him, the whole apartment suddenly seemed empty and bare. That was a scary feeling. It was like his life was out of his control. Will Horton had his heart in his hand... no doubt about it.

"Come on Sonny…." He said aloud, giving himself a pep talk. "It was one weekend!" "Two days… you can't fall in love in two days." But even as he said it, his words sounded hollow.

He gathered his clothes and jumped in the shower. He had a little while before he needed to be in class, so he dressed and sat down at the table to make sure his assignments were all completed.

He was about half way through the first one, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before answering. Of course it was Brian.

"Hey! What's up?" he said. Listening as Brian asked to meet him before class at the square, so he agreed. He gathered up his books and materials that were needed for the class he had to attend and hurried out the door.

When he got to the square Brian was already there waiting on him. "Hey!" he said dropping onto the couch beside him.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Brian asked.

"Yeah it was good." Sonny hedged. "Why?"

"I just figured that you spent most of with Will since I didn't hear from you at all." Brian said.

"Yeah.." Sonny said, "He left this morning."

"Ahh…" Brian said. "Glad things are going so well for you."

Sonny was hoping that Brian hadn't called him here for an inquisition. He wasn't really ready to examine his feelings or let anyone else examine them either. He decided that he would try and steer the conversation away from himself.

"Thanks, man…" He said. "So what did you find out from Neil the other day?" he asked pointedly.

"Well I finally got him to talk to me, but he would kill me if he knew that I was talking to you about it." Brian said pausing to make sure that Sonny understood what he was saying.

"I get it." Sonny assured him. "I have been getting the feeling that he was mad at me the last few times I have seen him."

Brian had spent the entire weekend obsessing over what he should do about the secrets that Neil is keeping. The one secret, his past…. Relationship with Will…. Well that is Neil's story to tell and he had already decided that he wasn't touching that one… but he did think that Sonny had a right to know that Neil was crushing on him. He knew of course that it would make no difference, because Sonny was about as close to being in love with Will as he could be.. But maybe Sonny would have an idea of how to help Neil get over his crush. He knew that Sonny would never wanna hurt Neil or lead him on, but things like that can be done without intention. A lesson that Brian knew all too well from personal experience.

"Okay…" Brian said, "So I think that you should know that Neil has a little crush on you."

"Yeah… I know." Sonny said.

"What? You know?" Brian asked, confused… "How?"

"Well… Will mentioned it to me, and when I started to think about it, I realized that he was right." Sonny said… "All the signs were there and I ignored them, because I never thought of him like that."

"Oh okay.." Brian said, feeling a little better because technically, he hadn't been the one to tell. So he hadn't broken his friends trust. "So Will knew?"

"Yeah pretty much..." Sonny confirmed. "He said he was about 99% sure anyway."

"Any ideas on what we could do about it without humiliating him?" Brian asked.

"Let me think about it." Sonny said... We better get to class.

They went their separate ways... Sonny to one side of the campus, and Brian to the other.

Sonny spent most of the day trying to come up with a way to discourage Neil... Without embarrassing him, or confronting him, that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He finally thought of something that he was pretty sure would work...

Feeling excited he pulled out his phone and searched for the contact that he was looking for... Finding it he pressed the button to make the call...

"Sonny?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Hey it's me.." He said. "How ya been?"

"Good...you?" The other person asked.

"Awesome!" Sonny said sincerely! "How would you feel about coming to visit?" Will asked.

He listened for a couple minutes... Then said. "Yeah Great! That actually works great, I don't have any classes on Fridays!" "And I can't wait to introduce you to my boyfriend!" He finished. "Alright I will see you Friday then!" He said hanging up.

He was pretty sure this would work... Now he just had to lay some ground work... And for that he would need Brian's help... He would catch up with him after class.

After class Sonny sent a quick text to Brian to meet him back at his apartment as soon as he was done with classes. They were both usually done early on Monday's. Then he texted Will to see what time he was done for the day.

Will texted back almost immediately that he was done for the night at 5:30 and asked if Sonny was coming over. Sonny agreed that he would meet Will there at 6:00pm and then headed back to his apartment.

When Brian got there Will filled him in on his idea. He thought about it, and it seemed that it may just work. Neil was easily distracted sometimes, so there was a good chance that it could make things better…. He agreed to do his part, but all the while he felt a little guilty, Neil had told him all of that stuff in confidence. He just hoped that he wasn't pissed when he found out. He just really wanted things to be normal again before Neil had gotten all weird about Sonny.

After they had the finishing touches on the plan… they both pulled out text books and worked on their assignments. Sonny still had his nose buried in his accounting assignment when his phone beeped… He glanced at the screen… It was a text from Will.

Will: "I can't wait to see you."

Sonny glanced at the time. It was 1:45pm. Will must be in between classes.

Sonny: "Mmmm me too babe."

He put the phone to the side and picked up his pencil. He had just started to make the next entry in the expense log he was working on for his fake business when his cell beeped again.

Will: "OMG I can almost hear that sexy moan in my ear."

Sonny smirked… Well if he liked that one….

Sonny: "I wish you could… I would give you something to moan about."

The beeping of his phone was almost instantaneous. He closed his book and got up, and moved into the bedroom closing the door so that he would not disturb Brian.

Will: FUCK! You can not say those things to me when we aren't together!"

His response made Sonny laugh out loud.

Sonny: "You don't like sexting?"

Will: "Sexting huh? Is that what you call this torture?"

An idea was forming in Sonny's mind… He had never sexted anyone before – but hey there was a first time for everything right?

Sonny: "Babe the torture is just getting started."

Will: "Is that a threat Babe?"

Sonny: "More like a promise."

Will: "Is that so? What did I do to deserve this tortured then?"

Sonny: "Oh you haven't done anything wrong….more like you've done everything exactly right."

Will: "Then I am afraid that I don't quite understand."

Sonny: "I just need you primed and ready when I see you :-P"

Will: "AHH I see…. Well you may need more than a few words… I am not THAT easy after all. "

Sonny snorted at that idea….

Sonny: "HA! We both know that is a lie."

Will: "Scout's honor!"

Sonny: "So you are saying that if I said that I couldn't wait to suck your cock, That wouldn't get

you revved up?"

Will: "mmmmpppppfffffttttt"

Sonny: "Sorry Babe… I couldn't understand your last response…"

Will: "Fuck You!"

Sonny: "That's the whole point Babe."

Will: "Is that so?"

Sonny: "Well either you are going to have to help me with this little issue that I am having or I am going to need to take care of it myself. (He snapped a pic and attached it to his text, pushing send before he could change his mind.)

Will: "Holy fuck Sonny… I am skipping Econ class and I am on my way!"

Sonny: "Actually Brian is here studying."

Will: "Well you better get rid of him, because I will be there in 15 minutes."

Sonny: "You have a test in that class today, remember."

Will: "You should have thought about that before.."

Sonny giggled like a girl for a minute, before laying the phone aside and going out into the living room. Brian was still at the table pouring over the book in front of him.

"Hey Umm Brian." He said.

Brian looked up at him, "Yeah?"

Will is on his way over here.. he said quietly. "Umm…"

Brian was already out of his chair throwing his books into his bag. "Say no more!" Brian laughed. "I got it, see ya later on."

"Bye Brian." Sonny said. "Thank you."

"Yep… don't mention it!" Brian said closing the door behind him.

Not 5 minutes later Will was busting through the door into Sonny's apartment.

To Be continued…


End file.
